


Соперница

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jealousy, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: В отделении полиции, где работает Коннор, появилась новенькая.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Соперница

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, раз уж у Декарта день рождения...

Коннор сразу её приметил. Она была новенькой во всех смыслах — он впервые видел её в участке, а её сияющая абсолютная чистота будто кричала: «Я только вчера сошла с конвейера!». Её формы впечатлили все его по-быстрому скачанные познания в дизайне, диод очаровательно переливался, проходя три выраженных оттенка зелёного: клевер #03AC13, изумруд #028A0F и нефрит #00a86b; и как только Коннор считал её код и оценил характеристики… Что ж, ничего удивительного, что очередь желающих познакомиться с ней поближе выстроилась аж до дверей, ведущих в хранилище улик.

Глубоко вдохнув открытым ртом, Коннор подсчитал концентрацию характерных ароматических соединений в воздухе и чуть не промахнулся, ставя на стол лейтенанта Андерсона картонный стаканчик с как раз заварившимся зелёным чаем.

— Никогда не думал, что у меня будет такой прекрасный повод поблагодарить тебя за то, что выбрал для завершения стажировки наш участок, — ехидно пробурчал лейтенант Андерсон, и Коннор обернулся к нему как раз вовремя для того, чтобы заметить устремлённый в сторону зоны отдыха тоскливый взгляд. И это несмотря на то, что в принесённом Коннором стакане кофеина было ничуть не меньше, чем в стандартной порции эспрессо!

За спиной привычно скрипнуло парой колёсиков кресло детектива Рида. Однако вместо столь же привычного «О, жестянка, утречко. Сделай-ка мне кофе…», ставшего почти ежедневным ритуалом, Коннор услышал звук сглатывания, громкое причмокивание, означающее удовольствие от съеденного, и в завершении — излишне громкое, произнесённое так явно лишь с целью, чтобы было слышно через весь рабочий зал: «Восхитительно. Наконец-то в Киберлайф создали хоть что-то действительно полезное».

Действительно, куда уж Коннору до функции вспенивания молока «несколькими способами», десяти контейнеров под различные сиропы и возможности добавлять колотый лёд… Он же, в конце концов, всего лишь андроид-детектив, а не кофеварка.


End file.
